


论我们为什么可以睡同一张床

by Vilya7



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya7/pseuds/Vilya7
Summary: 灵魂伴侣梗。
Relationships: William Brandt/Ethan Hunt
Kudos: 4





	论我们为什么可以睡同一张床

**Author's Note:**

> 本文字数：5577

Ethan无所事事地坐在床边，头发乱糟糟的。他上身赤裸，能看见从肩膀到右上臂遍布着淤青，而最显眼的是后背到前胸缠着厚厚的几圈绷带。在这层粗糙的掩盖下，伤口隐隐作痛，但Ethan尝试着忽略它。

夜色昏昏，睡在隔壁的Benji早已没了动静，疲惫渐渐袭来，比起把人摔得生疼的硬邦邦的水泥地，身下的这张床垫安全又柔软，Ethan恨不得立即躺下去，好好放松一下劳累的身体。但他意志坚定地抵挡住了床垫的诱惑，专注地看着Brandt打地铺。

“你知道吧，我们可以睡同一张床。”

被他看得心里发毛，Brandt刻意换了个方向，背对着他。“不用，我睡地上就行。”

“我睡相很好。”Ethan的声音不依不饶地从身后传来，语气像在哄骗小孩。

“我睡相不好，我怕我在梦里揍你，然后Jane会因为我欺负伤患而揍我。”Brandt的话听不出太多情绪，但内容十足讥讽。

Ethan不以为意，笑出了声，“我会拦着她的。”

“你已经被我揍得爬不起了。”Brandt轻哼。

他在生闷气，为自己的“莽撞”行动，Ethan愉快地想。得益于他们对任务行动的态度分歧，Brandt常常生气乃至于暴躁，但生闷气却罕见，Ethan甚至想要逗弄他。

“Brandt，”他故意拖长语调叫着Brandt的名字，“我的伤没那么严重。”

“待会儿我们就知道了，Benji说你睡觉前要换一次药。”Brandt不为所动。

Ethan只能乖巧地点点头，尽管Brandt看不见他的动作，但他觉得十分有必要，接着继续耐心地等待着Brandt忙完他的事。

Brandt是个非常细致的人，Ethan早就知道这一点，细致得有些斤斤计较，可他没想到Brandt会不合时宜地把他一丝不苟的精神发挥到打地铺上，落在Ethan眼里，他的动作可称得上磨蹭。

“Brandt。”

“嗯？”

“我困了。”Ethan说，带着伤患式的理所当然。

Brandt背影一僵，站起来认命地走到桌子，打开医疗盒取出药膏和干净的绷带。

居然没有任何调侃，Ethan纳闷着，他以为Brandt会嘲讽他几句，诸如“你那么厉害不会自己换药吗”，就像他们往常那样。他们两个人里，Brandt是话多的那个，Ethan不习惯他的沉默，这让他觉得压抑。

Ethan抬头，Brandt站在他身边，折腾了一整天，衬衣邹巴巴的，他半挽着袖子，露出健硕的手臂。“转过去。”他带着轻微的压迫感命令道，眉头微皱，面色有点冷。

“有人说过你这样很性感吗？”Ethan慢吞吞地转身，把后背完全暴露给了他。

“血渗出来了。” Brandt没有理他，只是冷静地描述着他的伤势，语调平平，没有一点波澜，但Ethan就是听懂了暗流下潜藏的责备，还有不知从何而来的怒气。

“我可看不见。”Ethan喃喃着。

他们总是在调情，这个暧昧的游戏已经持续很长一段时间了。任务中碰撞出的火花，在任务结束后会加倍奉还，潜藏在话语的挑逗，眼神的交锋，但仅仅止步于此了，他们还没有机会探索背后更多的含义。但今天，这个界限似乎打破了，Brandt在为自己的伤势生气，这种感觉很亲密，很私人，Ethan暗想，甚至充斥着占有欲。

Brandt拆解着他的绷带，动作又轻又快，堪称熟练，这不是Ethan第一次享受Brandt的服务，但第一次有种盘旋在心头的不安。他还来不及多想，最后一层绷带脱离了皮肤，才缝合不久的伤口暴露在空气中，灼痛让他呼吸变得急促，Brandt拿起药棉清理他的伤口，不间断地刺激着他的神经，Ethan额头上渗出了一层薄汗。药膏很快就覆盖上伤口，大片的清凉暂时消解了部分灼痛，Ethan长长地舒了一口气。

Brandt开始重新给他裹上干净的纱布和绷带，Ethan能感觉到他的手指轻触着自己的皮肤，勾得他心底躁动。每一次绷带从手臂下穿走绕过前胸，Brandt都贴得很近，温热的呼吸洒落在了颈边，吹得痒酥酥的。Ethan整个人似乎都被圈进了他的怀里，只要距离再缩小一点，这就是个不容置疑的拥抱。

但身后那具身体若无其事地离开了，提醒着他这只是个幻梦，什么都没有发生，什么都不会发生。

Ethan有时候会痛恨Brandt的专业态度，他明明可以不那么顾忌，不那么无动于衷，不要装作好像只有Ethan一个人想要。

“你不检查一下吗，下午Benji给我系的松了一次。”Ethan信口胡诌，假意抱怨。

Brandt哼了一声，听起来不怎么相信，但还是遂了他的意，用手指去抚平绷带的边缘，带着迁就的意味。

Ethan有时候也会感激Brandt缺乏真正对他说“不”的能力，他太容易屈服于一个眼神，一句示好。Ethan在他的退让中逐渐有恃无恐，Brandt不是心软，就是根本无法抗拒自己。

终于，Brandt的手指停在了他右肩胛骨上方的位置，徘徊不去，指尖的温度一点点地透过肌肤，让Ethan的心跳变得有点快。他转过头，Brandt似乎靠近了一点，指腹轻轻搭在他的右肩上，他低垂着眼，不知道在想什么，神情有些哀伤。Ethan动容，抬起左手，温柔地盖住了他的手背，Brandt猛然抬头，眼里满满的都是惊诧，被灯光映得像粼粼的水波，但他没有推开Ethan的手。

时间在这一刻凝滞了，Ethan在试探，而Brandt在不知所措。Ethan拉着他的手，从自己肩上放下来，转而在掌中握紧了，Brandt凝视着他，没有任何动作，顺从地像是默许。Ethan受到了鼓励，微微向前倾身，他们的呼吸越来越近，近到Ethan能看清他瞳孔里交错的纹路。Ethan头轻轻一偏，马上就要摘取到他唇上的滋味了，而面前却忽然一空，Brandt向后撤开了。

背后和掌中的温度一并消失了，空气骤冷，连带着Ethan心里一片茫然，而后是蔓延开来的失落，他慢慢垂下眼，保持着侧坐的姿势直起身体，背后响起了Brandt整理医疗盒的细碎声音，听得心烦。

右肩还残留着Brandt手指的触感，Ethan身体一震，突然想起了什么，他回过头，桌边的落地镜照出了他后背的一片狼狈，而更引人注目的是，在绷带上方，在他右肩胛处，有一句饱含深意的话，组成它的每一个褐色字母都勾着金边，似乎在闪闪发光。活泼大方的字迹深得像是从骨子里生长出来，那是他与生俱来的灵魂伴侣印记，是Julia的印记。

如今这个时代，很多人对灵魂伴侣的看法早就不再传统了，但Ethan本质上是个浪漫主义者。他在十三岁的时候得到了这个美丽的印记，自那时起便满心期待。即便加入IMF后，大部分外勤特工都选择了手术消除印记，他依然固执地想要等待他的命运。他曾经认为他生命中最幸福的那天，便是他认定Julia是他的灵魂伴侣的那一天，直到品尝到幸福的苦涩之后，他和Julia共同决定分手。

到现在，他已经学会了不去在意，他苦苦地探求过灵魂伴侣究竟意味着什么，如果他们是命中注定，又为什么会被迫分开。如果选择灵魂伴侣就一定要放弃自我，他宁愿换个角度去看待所谓的命运。

桌边的声音止住了，Brandt合上医疗盒，Ethan坐在床边看着他，满心踌躇，不知该如何开口，而Brandt只是说，“睡吧。”然后关掉了灯。

屋里一片漆黑，Ethan趴卧在床上，先前的睡意消失得干干净净。他闭上眼睛强迫自己入眠，脑子里却像搅了一团毛线，怎么也理不清，意识越来越清醒。他叹了口气，尝试寻找点能够转移注意力的东西，但屋子里只能听见Brandt的呼吸声，他静静地数着Brandt的呼吸频率，和自己一样，根本就没睡着。

犹豫再三，Ethan轻声问道：“你睡着了吗？”他选择了一个开放式的话头，他不知道Brandt现在是否愿意和他谈论这个问题，如果不愿意，他尽可假装睡着了。

没有回应，Ethan等待了一阵，就在他快要放弃了的时候，Brandt的声音模模糊糊地传来了，“睡着了也被你吵醒了。”

“我道歉。”Ethan悄然微笑，没有揭穿他。

Brandt含混不清地应了一声。

“我的印记是Julia。”Ethan坦白，但他疑心Brandt早就知道了。

果然，Brandt没有表现出一丝丝的意外，他问道：“那她身上有你的印记吗？”

“有，我们是双向的。”

“很好。”Brandt闷闷地说，Ethan听见他翻了个身。好像怕引起误会，Brandt补充道：“我是说，你们能遇见彼此，那很好。”Ethan还没解读出这其中蕴含的情绪，又听见Brandt说，“我没有灵魂伴侣，但我想那感觉一定特别美妙。”

曾经有一次，Jane向他们展示了她的印记，那是一朵已褪色的茶香玫瑰，如今只能隐约看出它往昔的光泽。Jane说，Hanaway有一次把一朵茶香玫瑰放在文件盒里，装作是任务报告交给她。

Trevor过世带走了印记的颜色，但不会改变我们是灵魂伴侣的事实，无论今后我是否会再建立一段感情。

Ethan记得Jane当时是这样说的。Benji听得双眼含泪，他还没有遇到自己的灵魂伴侣，但Jane的哀悼显然让他极度共情，而Ethan注意到Brandt低下了头，他在悲伤，但又似乎和他们不在同一个空间，随后他向Ethan看了一眼，那一眼的距离让Ethan感觉他们之间隔着一层冰。

Ethan一直不得其解，现在他明白了，Brandt认为自己是个局外人。

“是否美妙，取决于个人的经历。”Ethan想起他见证过的那些破碎关系，爱情实则是没有道理可讲的，“有时候人们不会相信这种天生注定。”

“你呢？你相信吗？”

Ethan知道Brandt想问什么，这就是他想要对Brandt解释的问题，但他自己都不确定自己是否想清楚了。

“小时候我特别憧憬灵魂伴侣，因为镇上的同龄人都陆陆续续得到了印记，而我一直没有。你知道，小镇总是相对保守，绝大部分夫妻都是灵魂伴侣，包括我父母。周末去教堂做礼拜，神父说印记是上帝的赐福，我父母更加忧心忡忡了，但他们安慰我说，或许是我的灵魂伴侣还没有出生，我也这样对自己说。直到十三岁那年的夏天，它终于姗姗来迟，从那时候起，印记就像是我的信仰。

“我的印记来得晚，所以我没有期待能像同龄人那样，早早地就遇见命中注定的那一半。我不知道她在世界上的哪个角落，为了走得更远，我加入了军队，后来又加入了IMF，训练导师再三劝说外勤特工最好消除印记，很多人一辈子都没有和自己的灵魂伴侣相遇，我想也不想就拒绝了。事实证明，那是个正确的决定，在新西兰的一次任务中，我遇到了Julia，我永远无法忘记她从瓦纳卡湖面跑上直升机忙着救人的样子，那时我就想，是她，一定是她。

“在那个时候，我真的相信灵魂伴侣是冥冥之中的注定，是上帝的赐福。”

讲到这里，Ethan停了下来，他从没有跟谁提过这段心路历程，他不习惯这种近乎自我剖析的讲述，奇异的陌生感在侵扰着他。大胆果决素来是Ethan Hunt的标志，他从不惧于面对未知的风险，但此刻，他发现自己忐忑于可能得到的Brandt的回应。

“如果我能遇到这样契合的伴侣，我也会感谢上帝。”Brandt的声音很轻，很笃定，“你爱她。”

“我爱她，这一点不会改变，但现在已经是完全不同的爱了。”

“因为你们决定要分开？”Brandt似乎不太赞成，“因为无法保障人身安全而分开，这是个理性决定，无关于爱的变化。”

“不，不全是那样。”Ethan默默地摇了摇头，“Brandt，我后来认真想过，我加入IMF，是因为我想要更广阔的世界，我热爱冒险，因为，我就是这样的人，印记只是一个动因。Julia是我生命中最重要的一部分，我愿意拼尽全力去保护她，让她快乐，可我无法改变我的本质，我无法切断我的过去。如果我有能力发挥影响，那么我就有责任，我接受的训练，我的良心，都让我无法坐视不理。

“事实上，是Julia提出分开的，她不想看见我为此痛苦。我同意是因为在这样的生活里，我同样无法带给她快乐，我们会在挣扎中，消磨对彼此的爱意。Brandt，你知道我们做出决定的那天，她对我说了什么吗？”Ethan把嗓音压得很低，但还是倾泻出了饱满的情绪，他用怀念的腔调慢慢说道：“她说，Ethan，我放你自由。”

“那是你印记上的话。” Brandt深深地叹息道，语气非常真诚，“我明白你们为什么是灵魂伴侣了。”

“那你明白吗，Brandt，Julia的印记塑造了现在的我，就是你现在看到的我，和你拥有共同记忆共同经历的我。”Ethan长吸了一口气，说得意味深长，“如果真实存在命运，那么我的命运便是通过灵魂伴侣认识到我究竟是一个什么样的人，我要选择什么样的生活。”

“可是我没有灵魂伴侣，你知道意味着什么吗？”Brandt尖锐地反问。

他话里带刺，Ethan一时无言，两人安静了一阵，Brandt放缓声音，近乎自言自语地讲述起了自己的经历：

“我知道很多人的灵魂伴侣不是爱人关系，有的是终生挚友，有的是兄弟姐妹，无论哪一种，他们都拥有亲密的关系。人生来孤独，所以终其一生都在寻求理解，都想要建立各式各样的关系，印记就是一个导向。可是，Ethan，我没有印记，没有父母，没有兄弟姐妹，我从小就辗转于各个福利机构，身边没有任何人能长久停留。再之后便是IMF的这份工作，见惯了生死，有多少人悄无声息地消失。

“根据统计，只有极少数的人没有灵魂伴侣，他们通常会孤零零地死去。这些年我想过很多次，印记也许就是我的预言，我的生活就是它的佐证，我和谁都不合适，最后我也会像某个我曾经在任务中遇到的人，就在平淡无奇的哪一天，消失在这个庞大的世界里，像一粒微尘。”

Ethan在心里大叫着谬论，他刚想提出不同意见，Brandt仿佛察觉到了似的打断了他，“Ethan，你先听我说完，这不止是我的问题。我一直都知道你的印记，即便我之前想错了，但这不会影响我的结论，印记对所有人的影响都十分深远，你不知道哪一天它会突然让你发现它的存在就是主宰。”

他翻了个身，声音似乎离得近了点，好像是在面向着Ethan说话，“Ethan，你不是超人，你会受伤，会疼痛，你不能一辈子都扛着责任，等到你真正决定卸下所有的那天，也许你会需要你的灵魂伴侣。”

他谆谆善诱，周详地为Ethan考虑到了所有问题，却好像唯独没有考虑到自己，Ethan暗暗叹气，“Brandt，你误会了很重要的一点。正如你刚才所说，灵魂伴侣不一定是爱人关系，我和Julia是灵魂伴侣，曾经属于爱人关系，但现在，我们是挚友，是如同家人一般的存在。即使我的工作不会再给她带来任何危险，任何负面影响，我都不会再去贸然打扰她的生活。”

Brandt陷入了沉默，Ethan索性坐起身来，望着Brandt的方向，问道：“Brandt，你以为这段时间我们在做什么？”他犀利地指出，“我在和你调情，而你回应我的挑逗，你显然并不排斥我们的关系，你究竟把自己放在了什么位置？”

“我承认我很喜欢你。”Brandt语气干巴巴的，转而又说道：“Ethan，你的印记塑造了现在的你，诚然没错，你已经体验过了拥有灵魂伴侣兼爱人的感觉，而我没有，我从来没有拥有过任何真正亲密关系，你可能无法从我身上得到你想要的。”

他固然说得平静，但Ethan听得心里发涩，“Brandt，关系的建立不是某一方单方面的付出，我不在乎你有没有印记，你也尽可以忽略掉我的印记。我们认识的时候就是现在的样子，印记对我们不重要。”Brandt还在沉吟不语，Ethan等待了一阵，温柔地说道：“Brandt，我请求你认真考虑，我知道我们现在还说不上爱，但我希望你能给我一个机会去爱你。”

过了半晌，他听见Brandt轻轻笑了一声，“好。”

Ethan终于松了口气，心情愉悦了起来，连带着背上的伤似乎都没那么灼痛了，他拍了拍床垫，声音里含着笑意，“既然我们都对灵魂伴侣的事没有异议了，那我能邀请你和我分享同一张床吗？”

很快，一个身影就扑倒在他身边，小心地避开他的伤口，揽住了他的腰，一个毫无保留的拥抱正如想象中的那般温暖。

-END-


End file.
